TOP SERCRET!
by Kurayami Kifuji
Summary: It summer time! FUN in the SUN baby! A group of girls planning their summer. One of them finds a Manila envelope containing something that is worth to read. Please READ 'n' REVIEW!


****

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is one of my first fan-fics. I do not own all of the characters in this story except one. Can you guess who is it? If you can get this right, you will win one MILLION dollars!! [Just Kidding!] This fan-fic is rated PG-13 for some foul language and some sexual literary terms. Now on with the show!

****

Top Secret

It was a sunny afternoon, with carefree clouds floating across the sky, and birds chirping happily, as if to bring good news. They were drowned out by joyous laughter and loud music. It was finally summer. The school bell has finally rang and out the herds of students out into the sun's welcoming rays, giving the kids a reason to start their fun.

"Ah, there's nothing like the beginning of summer vacation," said the optimistic brunette as she walked down the street with her friends. The short pink-haired girl said, "I can finnally go to the beach and catch some rays." "I can finally catch up on all the soap operas I have missed so much while I was in school," said the violet haired one. Each girl was in her own space as they walked down the street to the bus stop. 

The girls were shaken out of their reverie as a young boy on his skateboard who came from behind and almost hit the short pink-haired one. "Hey, you creep," yelled the female, "Watch where you're going!" The boy was already at the end of the street as she yelled. Looking behind her, she went to her friend. "Are you ok Rini?" she asked. "That guy should know better when to slow down or at least say excuse me." 

"I'm a bit shaken Alex, but not stirred," Rini said. Alex helped her and looked at her other friend. Max was against the brickwall trying to catch her breath. "That guy is so dead once I get my hands on him," said the brunette with her clenched teeth showing. They began to walk down the street again as if nothing happened. Then sat down on the bench and again began to be left in their own space. 

They grabbed their stuff and paid their fare once they were on the bus. Sat next to each other still lost in their own state of mind. Rini was the first one to break their silence. "So, how do you guys want to celebrate this first day of summer?" "We can have a sleepover," said Alex. "Yeah, and then we can hangout at the mall to do window shopping," said Max. "Or we can hangout at the beach," said Rini, "Either way it can be fun since we don't have school for three months." The girls continued to do some planning.

One by one, each of the girls were getting dropped off at their homes until Max was left alone. Finally she was dropped off just a few blocks away from her home. As she walked by herself down the street, a small breeeze went by her and surrounded her temporarily, as if to welcome her into a different world. She finally arrived and closed the door. "Kuya, I'm home," she called out loudly, took off her shoes as entered the house and replaced it with slippers. 

"In here," yelled out a voice. "I'm cooking dinner." 

Max went inside the kitchen to see a teenage college guy, wearing casual attire and an apron. He was cooking effeciently with his friend who is also wearing an apron. "Oh hey, Max," said the college teen, hugging her and leaving his friend to do the rest of the cooking, "How was school?" 

"Fine kuya," replied his cousin, "What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," he said, "You have to wait a bit more."

"Ok, I'll be up stairs if you need me," said Max, going up stairs to her room. After she ate her dinner with her cousin and his friend. She went back up stairs to get ready for bed. As she was about to get ready for bed, she opened a secret compartment in her drawer and took out her journal to make an entry. 

__

Dear Journal,

Today is apecial day. School has officially ended making way for summer to start! Me and my friends have started to make plans. We plan to go to window shop at the mall. (Alex 'n' Rini wanna check out the guys at the food court if you ask me.) We also plan to go to the beach during the afternoon. This time I'm gonna join Rini 'n' Alex scoping for guys. 

A scary thing happened to us as we're walking down the street, out of nowhere a guy was on his skateboard and almost turned Rini and me into roadkill. The nerve of the guy. He could at least say excuse me or slowdown god dammnit! If I ever meet that guy again, I'll beat the crap out of him. That is a promise.

~*Maxine*~ 

Max put away her journal and something caught her eye. An envelope was sticking out under her bookbag. As she picked up the medium-sized manila envelope, the words TOP SECRET was written in bold red capital letters. Her curiosity forced her to open the envelope. Photographs of her and her friend's fell from the envelope with documents of her activites were recorded. One of the photographs was shown as Max and her friends are eating under the big oak tree during lunchtime. The photographs were taken no longer than 2 to 3 months ago. She couldn't believe her eyes as she read one of the entries written. 

_She's eating one of the strawberry shortcakes again made by Alex. What would I give to be that strawberry. To feel her lips grazing again the bright red surface. Licking her luscious red lips to taste the strawberries' juices. What I would I also give to be the bird flying overhead. Hearing her melodious laughter ringing into my ears. I could imagine being the gentle breeze blowing right through her and feel her milky skin. Oh how I wish to be that breeze._

She doesn't realize that hours have passed by her as she contiously read the next entry. A knock on the door brings back Max to attention. She tried her best to hide the contents in front of her. The door opened to show a blond male college student entering. "Hey, squirt," he said, "What are you doing? It's almost past midnight." Max looked at digital clock that is sitting on her nightstand. 

"Oh nothing kuya," she said.

"Ok," he said, "get to bed, Anya."

"Fine," she said, sticking her tounge at her living relative, "but can you get out so I can't have no nightmares 'cause you're making it worse."

Josh chuckled. "Good night." 

With the door no closed and hearing her cousin's footsteps fasing down the hall, Max let out a sigh of relief. She then looked at her found loot and said, "I gotta hide you somewhere where no nobody could think of." Max looked at her surroundings and could think of nothing. The only sound that she could hear in her room right now is the faucaet driping. "Agh!" she said with frustration, "I can't concentrate with that awful sound!" So, she went to the bathrrom to tightly close the faucet. As she was about to leave, she turned around slowly to realize that a good hiding place for her newfound booty. After she had done that, she retreated into her comfy bed and fell quickly asleep to meet a world of happy thoughts.

Author's Note:

Well, what do you think? Is it nice, smart, or just plain stupid? Tell me what you think by clicking that blue button below! Now some of the words that might be conufusing to some of you reading this:

Booty: Not meaning somebody's ass. It means a pirate's new found treasure.

Kuya ((pronounciation: Koo-ya)): This means "Big Brother" in Filipino. It makes big bro's feel special and respected when their younger sibs say this. If you want to say "Big Sis" in Filipino it's "Ate". ((Pronounciation: A-tay))

One more thing, if I can get more than the expected [5] reviews I want about this story I'll be happy to write more. Sayonara!

~*Little Anya*~


End file.
